The Little Cherub III
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Well, here it is. The third installment in a story that I never even meant to become a trilogy. But I'm happy so many people wanted a third story! So here it is... ENJOY!
1. Baseball Games and New Relationships

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 1

Starfire was raiding the fridge furiously, eating everything she could find. She was about five months pregnant and her stomach was just starting to show. She was hungry all the time, and not only that, she was craving… normal food! Of course, they were strange to her, but she was eating everything normally. This meant no drinking mustard and none of the eating of french toast with gravy.

"Robin, we must do the shopping of the groceries again!" she called after making herself a rather large snack.

"Again?" asked Robin, who was sitting on the couch with Cyborg and Alex. They were in the middle of watching a baseball game.

"Yes," said Starfire walking over and sitting next to him. "Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," said Robin kissing her. "I don't want you to go hungry."

Beast Boy entered and quickly sat back down in his spot. He had run off to go to the bathroom during the short commercial break. He picked Alex up, sat down, and placed him down on his lap.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Alex.

"I have asked for more of the groceries," said Starfire.

"Big surprise there," laughed Beast Boy.

One of the baseball players from the team they were cheering hit a homerun and suddenly the whole room erupted with cheers from all of the guys. Starfire was quite surprised by their reaction and nearly jumped five feet in the air.

"What has happened?" she asked quite alarmed.

"We just got another run!" said Alex hopping up and down on his father's lap. Beast Boy was starting to notice how big Alex was getting and hoped to God that he didn't land in the wrong place.

"So nothing is wrong?" asked Starfire.

"No," said Cyborg. "If we start to cheer it's a good thing."

The doors to the common room opened and Raven entered with Arielle on her hip. She had just woken up from her nap and her face was still tired, and she had a pacifier in her mouth. Her head rested on Raven's shoulder, her arms tucked in between their bodies. Raven walked over to the couch and saw everyone watching the game.

"How long does a baseball game last?" she asked. "It's been on for hours."

"It's almost over," said Beast Boy, who smiled when he saw her with his daughter in her arms. "Good morning baby girl," he said sweetly.

"Daddy, it's not morning," said Alex not taking his eyes away from the game.

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy kissing the top of Alex's head.

There was no room left on the couch for Raven, so she sat on the floor with Arielle in her lap. The child was almost fully awake now and felt like moving around. She crawled out of Ravens lap and got to her feet. She was fourteen months old and had been walking for about three months now. She was also getting the hang of saying words and had become very vocal. They all knew she was going to be a chatter box like Beast Boy.

She found one of her toys, a ball, on the ground and began to happily talk to herself in her own baby language. She grabbed it and began to walk around. Raven watched her closely and made sure she wasn't going to fall over or hurt herself. Arielle wandered back over to her mother to show her the ball. "Mumma," she said handing the ball over to her.

"Yes, I see," said Raven with a smile and took the ball. Arielle mumbled a couple things and continued on. She headed for the kitchen, so Raven quickly got up and followed her. She was getting more and more of a work out now that Arielle was mobile.

The men cheered again and shouted, "Go! Go! Yes! We win!" Once again Starfire was surprised, but at least this time she knew that everything was okay. So she clapped and smiled, even though she wasn't sure exactly what was going on.

"That was a great game," said Cyborg. He looked at the clock and gasped. "Oh shi… I mean crap! I gotta get ready!" And with that he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Where the heck's he going?" asked Robin.

"I believe I heard him say that he has a date tonight," said Starfire.

"Who with?" asked Beast Boy picking Alex up off of his lap and putting him in Cyborg's spot.

"I am not sure," said Starfire.

"Ooh," said Beast Boy evilly rubbing his hands. "I smell a secret." And with that he turned into a fly and went off to spy on Cyborg.

"Come on Star, let's go buy some groceries," said Robin standing up.

"Oh yes!" said Starfire quickly getting to her feet. "I am already beginning to get hungry again."

"Auntie, you just ate a snack," said Alex crawling off of the couch as well.

"I know, but I am still hungry," said Starfire.

"Well let's go and we'll stop to get something to eat on the way," said Robin. "That way you won't be too hungry while we're shopping."

Starfire smiled, grabbed Robin's hand, and said, "Let us go!"

Raven scooped Arielle up and brought her over to the couch. She sat down and started to blow raspberries on Arielle's stomach, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Mumma, can I play with my dinosaurs out here?" asked Alex.

"As long as you bring them back to your room when you're done," said Raven. "You remember what happened when you left them out?"

"Daddy stepped on my spike tail dinosaur and hurt his foot," sighed Alex.

"That's right," said Raven. "And we know daddy can't be trusted to watch where he's walking, right?"

"Right," giggled Alex and then ran off to his room. Beast Boy knew he would never live down tripping on one of Alex's toys, and the others were constantly making fun of him for it. Alex didn't even mind that he had broken the toy; it had been the funniest thing he had ever seen.

All of a sudden there came the sound of yelling and the slamming of a door. Raven sighed and shook her head. Beast Boy entered a minute later looking a bit disheveled.

"You never were the best spy," said Raven.

"He literally threw my out of the room and into a wall!" said Beast Boy sitting down, rubbing his sore back. "But I did find out who he's going out with."

"Who?" asked Raven.

"Guess," said Beast Boy with a smile as he laid back into the couch. Arielle quickly crawled onto Beast Boy. He didn't know what it was about his lap that his children just loved.

"No, tell me," said Raven.

"You have to give at least one guess," said Beast Boy lifting Arielle into the air, making her giggle. He may have been sore, but he couldn't resist making his daughter laugh.

"Fine," said Raven rolling her eyes. "Aqualad."

Beast Boy laughed and said, "No, but close."

"I was close with Aqualad?" asked Raven.

"Well, right group," said Beast Boy putting Arielle down. "Bumble Bee."

"Really," said Raven as if she had heard a good bit of gossip. "How long has this been going on?"

"Evidently," said Beast Boy leaning in over to her and speaking softly. "They really hit it off at Robin and Star's wedding."

Just then Cyborg walked in. He was wearing a holographic ring that made him look like he was dressed casually. "See ya," he said, giving Beast Boy a dirty look.

"Have fun!" said Beast Boy with a grin. Cyborg wanted to say something rather… crude, but since Arielle was in the room he decided not to.

Alex returned with a few of his dinosaurs in his arms. He plopped down in front of the couch and began to play. Arielle quickly climbed off of Beast Boy and joined her brother on the floor. Since both of the kids were on the floor Beast Boy brought Raven close to him. She leaned against him and smiled.

"Hey, I got a call from the party hall today," said Raven.

"Yeah?" said Beast Boy slyly slipping his arms around her waist. "When can they book us?"

"There's an opening in four months, six months, or any time after a year," said Raven putting her hands over his. "So when do you want to get married?"

"Whenever you do," he said kissing her.

"You don't care if we get married in four months?" asked Raven.

"We're pretty much married now," laughed Beast Boy.

"That's true," said Raven.

The two children sat on the floor with the dinosaurs, playing some game that only they understood. Alex was pretty much trying to create a game out of the random things Arielle was doing with the triceratops that he had let her play with.

Starfire and Robin returned an hour later with a dozen bags of groceries. She was eating a candy bar as they entered and Robin looked exhausted. He had never known how tiring it was to take care of a pregnant Tameranean. The good thing was that he was finally starting to get used to the idea of being a father. Beast Boy had spoken to him and really helped him out. He had been a little freaked out when Starfire's intense mood swings kicked in, but Beast Boy reassured him that it was normal, even though when Starfire got mad she shot starbolts randomly.

"I am feeling quite tired," said Starfire. "I am going to rest."

As soon as she left Robin collapsed on the couch. "She's tired?" he said.

"How many times did she drag you through the store this time?" asked Beast Boy.

"Five times," said Robin. "Every time I thought we were done she would remember something and we'd have to go all the way to the other side of the store."

"Just think," said Raven, patting him on the thigh. "You're a little more than half way done." Robin gave a tired moan and leaned back into the couch. Raven and Beast Boy chuckled.

"I'm hungry," Alex announced.

They all looked at the clock. "Dinner time," said Raven standing up. She headed into the kitchen to start cooking.

"But I'm hungry now," said Alex following her into the kitchen.

"Well I can't make dinner magically appear, Alex," said Raven taking a few pots and pans out. "I'll be done in a half an hour."

"Can't I have something now?" he asked.

Raven sighed and reached into one of the cupboards. She handed him a granola bar and said, "Now go play with your toys or put them away."

But it was too late. Beast Boy was standing up and as he took a step his foot landed on the T-rex. He yelped and fell over, back onto the couch. As he sat there cursing under his breath. Arielle was laughing and clapping and even Robin let out a few laughs.


	2. Never Too Old!

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 2

It was a nice sunny day and the park was full of families. Raven pushed Arielle on a swing and Beast Boy was over at the jungle gym with Alex. He stayed on the ground for a while, but soon he was climbing on it with Alex. He just couldn't help it. Raven smiled and rolled her eyes as she watched her two guys crawling all over the jungle gym.

"Hey daddy watch this," said Alex. He crawled through the rungs and hung from the very top of the jungle gym proudly.

"That's a long fall," said Beast Boy looking at the ground and then back at Alex.

"No it's not," said Alex with a smile. But when his hands begin to burn from holding on for so long he realized that he was rather high up. He began to whine and then his hands couldn't hold on any longer. He began to scream as he fell, but a pair of large, green, hairy arms grabbed him. Alex looked and saw that he had been caught by his father as a gorilla. He placed him on the ground and then changed back.

"I told you it was a long fall," said Beast Boy hopping down.

"I want to go swing," said Alex running off towards his mother and sister. Beast Boy quickly ran after him. He couldn't understand how Alex could be so active and never get tired. He, himself, was ready for a nap.

Alex sat down on the swing next to Arielle and began to pump his legs. Beast Boy reached them and got behind Alex. He started to push him, but was still trying to catch his breath.

"Someone getting a little too old to play?" asked Raven with a grin and raising her eyebrow.

"Ha! Never," said Beast Boy with a smile and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I set our wedding date for six months from now," said Raven. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "I'm surprised you didn't chose the four month spot."

"Well Starfire's due in four months," said Raven. "And with our luck she'd go into labor in the middle of the wedding."

"Ah," said Beast Boy nodding and laughing.

"Higher!" demanded Alex. Beast Boy groaned silently and pushed him higher with his tired arms. Alex laughed as he went closer and closer to the sky.

Raven slowed Arielle down and lifted her up and out of the swing. She was quite tired and just about fell asleep on her mother's shoulder. "Time to go home," said Raven.

"Awe, do we have to?" asked Alex.

"It's Arielle's nap time," said Raven.

Beast Boy grabbed Alex's swing and slowed him to a stop. Alex quickly jumped off and said, "Can I go down the slide one last time?" Before his parents could even answer he was off, heading towards the slide.

"Doesn't he ever stop running?" whined Beast Boy as he began to follow after Alex.

"Here, you take Arielle back to the car and I'll get Alex," said Raven, knowing that Beast Boy was tired. She handed the sleeping little girl to her father and headed over to the slide. Beast Boy mouthed a silent, "Thank you," and headed for the car.

Alex slid down the slide and quickly ran to the ladder and climbed up again. Raven walked over calmly and watched as he slid down two more times.

"Come on, it's time to go," said Raven.

"I'm not ready to go," said Alex.

"I know, sweetheart," said Raven. "But your sister needs to go home for her nap. We can come back tomorrow."

"You promise?" asked Alex as he slid down again and sat at the bottom of the slide.

"Yes, now come on," said Raven.

Alex jumped up and ran over to her. He grabbed her hand and the two headed back to the car. Arielle was in her car seat asleep and Beast Boy was reclined in the passenger's seat… also asleep.

When they got home Raven was in charge of getting her whole family in their beds for naps. Alex had started nodding off on the drive home. As the four entered the tower the other three Titans watched them oddly. Raven had Arielle asleep in her arms, a stumbling half asleep Alex holding her hand, and a sleep walking Beast Boy following behind them. She placed both of her children in their beds and then dragged her fiancé to theirs. She lied Beast Boy down on their bed and took his shoes off for him.

"Why am I so tired?" asked Beast Boy in a groan.

"You're not a little kid anymore, Beast Boy," chuckled Raven.

"Yeah, but I'm not an old man either," he said grabbed her and pulling her down on the bed softly. He brought her on top of him and held her close. "Will you still love me when I'm an old man?"

"Of course I will," she said kissing him. "I think you're going to look sexy with gray hair and green skin." This made Beast Boy laugh and Raven giggle.

"Hopefully I've got a few good years left," he said with a smile.

"Hopefully," laughed Raven. She kissed him again and crawled off of him.

"What? You don't wanna nap with me?" he asked, grabbing her and pulling her back.

"I'd love to, but I have things to do," she said trying to pull herself free.

"What things?" he asked, pulling her close.

"Wedding stuff," she sighed.

"Can't you lie with me for a few minutes?" he asked kissing her.

"I really have to go," she said pulling her lips away. "Have a nice nap."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy sadly crawling up to the pillows. Raven closed the door and that was the last thing Beast Boy heard before passing out.

Two hours passed and Beast Boy awoke from his slumber. He lazily crawled off of the bed and headed out of the room. He looked into Arielle's room and saw that she was gone. He went to Alex's room and found him playing with his dinosaurs. He decided to go to the common room where he expected to see Raven with Arielle. He did see Arielle, sitting on Starfire's lap on the couch. Cyborg was starting dinner and Robin wasn't present.

"Hello Beast Boy," said Starfire who had seen him enter when she heard the common room doors open. "How was your nap?"

"Good," said Beast Boy scratching his head. "Where's Raven?"

"She hasn't returned yet," said Cyborg.

"I hope you do not mind my taking Arielle," said Starfire. "She was calling out from her room and so I took her."

"Course I don't mind," said Beast Boy. "I can't believe Raven isn't back yet, though."

"I have done the preparations of a wedding once," said Starfire. "It is very consuming of time."

"I know, but usually she doesn't do anything really important without me there," said Beast Boy sitting down on the couch.

"Don't worry, man," said Cyborg. "I'm sure she's just picking out napkins or something."

Robin entered casually and said, "Hey everyone." They all responded and he walked over to Starfire to give her a kiss. Arielle reached up to him and made a smack with her lips, which meant "kiss". Robin kissed her on the forehead and sat down between Beast Boy and Starfire. "Beast Boy, I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay," said Beast Boy.

"Well," said Robin, but he felt Arielle crawling off of Starfire, over his lap, to Beast Boy. He helped her get to Beast Boy and continued. "Starfire and I were planning on turning Terra's old room into a nursery. Is that okay?"

They had left Terra's old room alone ever since she left. Once in a while Beast Boy would wander in, take a look around, and then leave. Sure, he hadn't thought about her in years now, but to say that he still didn't hold a place for her in his heart would be a lie.

"I just figured I should tell, or ask, you before we did anything," said Robin.

"No, it's fine," Beast Boy said at last. "I mean, we're gonna need all the space we can find, right? So… yeah, sure go ahead."

"Oh good," said Starfire. "Tomorrow we can go to the store and pick out the paint and the carpet and curtains and…" Robin suddenly looked very tired again as Starfire went on and on. Beast Boy knew he had to help his poor friend.

"Ya know, Star," said Beast Boy. "You still have four more months, you don't need to do everything right now."

"I know," said Starfire. "I just want to be ready for when it comes."

"Well, at the rate you're going, Robin's gonna be too tired to actually help you," said Beast Boy. "You've got plenty of time; just enjoy your last few months alone together."

"Perhaps I have been a little too excited," said Starfire. "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about Star," said Robin with a smile.

Just as they were sitting down to dinner Raven entered. "There you are," said Beast Boy as he lifted Arielle into her high chair. "I was getting worried."

"Yeah, I got a little held up," said Raven taking off her jacket. She went over to the table and sat down, after giving Beast Boy a kiss of course. It was a little longer than usual, but not so much that it drew attention. But Beast Boy noticed that it felt different.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hhm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. Beast Boy wasn't exactly convinced, but he decided to wait to talk to her about it until later.


	3. Men and Women: Our Minds Are Different

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 3

Beast Boy sat on the edge of the bed as he took his shoes and off and got ready to go to bed. Raven entered in her nightgown, after going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Earlier, I saw Starfire and Robin in… Terra's… old room," said Raven. "They were talking about turning it into a nursery. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, they told me," said Beast Boy.

"And you're okay with it?" she asked crawling onto the bed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked a little standoffish.

"I don't know," said Raven. "It's just… with her room gone it's like she's officially out of the tower. I just… I wasn't sure if you'd be alright with that."

"Look, I was friends with her, that's all," said Beast Boy getting aggravated. He really didn't like to talk about Terra all that much. The truth was that she did break his heart, even if she didn't mean to in the end. He tried his best to hide this from his friends, but they all knew.

"Fine, I'm sorry I brought it up," said Raven crawling under the covers.

Beast Boy crawled in next to her and lay down. The tension between them soon faded, but it was replaced with something else. Beast Boy could sense an odd feeling coming off of Raven. It was what he had felt when she had kissed him at dinner.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked, not knowing where his question was coming from.

"You were acting a little… off at dinner," said Beast Boy. "And I just feel like something's not right."

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing," said Raven.

"Ah, so there is something," said Beast Boy turning over and propping his head up on his hand.

"Beast Boy I'm really tired," said Raven in a sigh.

"Well I won't be able to sleep until I know what's wrong," said Beast Boy. "Now what's up?"

Raven really didn't want to go into this, but she knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. "Fine," she said at last. "I saw Jacob at the store, okay?"

Beast Boy's mood immediately changed. "Oh," he said. "Did you… did you talk to him or anything?"

"No," she said plainly. "I just saw him across the way with his wife and… daughter. He didn't see me, so I just went on my way. It's no big deal, now can we please go to sleep?"

"What do you mean it's no big deal?" he asked. "If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't be acting all odd."

"I'm not acting odd," she said. Now she was getting aggravated.

"Yes you are," he said, not taking the hint.

"Beast Boy!" she said a bit loudly and something in her room exploded. She calmed herself down and took in a few deep breaths. "Beast Boy, I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk about this anymore."

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked.

Raven sighed. She was really tired now and just wanted to go to sleep. She didn't want to think about Jacob anymore. "No, I don't have feelings for him."

"Raven, it's okay if you do," he said softly. "I mean, I still have feelings for Terra."

Now this snapped Raven right out of her tired state. She practically sat up in the bed and looked at him. "You still love Terra?"

"Well, I don't love her," said Beast Boy. "But I still have feelings for her."

"Well I don't have feelings for Jacob," said Raven a bit angrily, thus causing her entire bookshelf to collapse. "Why do you think I kissed you like that when I came home? Because I know that I love you with all of my heart. _All_ of my heart. And there isn't any room for Jacob in it. But I see the same can't be said for you. Good night!" And with that she turned over, covered her self in the blanket and attempted to go to sleep.

"Raven, you don't have to get jealous," said Beast Boy. "I said that I don't love her."

"I am _not_ jealous!" she said in a sarcastic laugh.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean I can't have feelings for other people," said Beast Boy.

"Whatever," said Raven with acid dripping off of the word.

"Raven you're being ridiculous," said Beast Boy.

"Good night Beast Boy!" she said angrily, thus causing one of her books to come flying right at Beast Boy's head, narrowly missing it.

"Fine," said Beast Boy, angry himself. He lay down, turned over, and tried to go to sleep. It was the first time they had ever gone to sleep back to back.

The next morning they got up and didn't speak to each other. They just went about their business and pretended to ignore the other. Raven was angry at him for still thinking about Terra and Beast Boy was angry with Raven being angry with him for caring about someone other than her. He wasn't exactly sure why she was blowing this all out of proportion, but he felt that he had a right to be angry with her.

It was around lunchtime when it all came to a head. It was raining out and so they couldn't go to the park again. Cyborg was watching television with Alex and Arielle. Robin and Starfire were in Terra's old room making plans. Raven was in the kitchen making lunch for her children. Beast Boy had been thinking and pacing around the tower most of the day. Finally he found her in the kitchen and continued with their discussion from the night before.

"So what? I can't care about anyone else in the world but you?" he asked.

"You can care for anyone you want to," she said coldly. "It's a free country."

"Raven you're being selfish!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm being selfish?" she asked in disbelief as she put her children's lunch on the table. "How the hell am I being selfish?"

"You're trying to keep my all to yourself," said Beast Boy. "You're just… you're too possessive."

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder and saw the two fighting. He didn't like where this was going. Luckily his arm began beeping and he saw that Bumble Bee was calling. He quickly skedaddled out of there to talk to her.

"I am not possessive," said Raven. "Lunchtime!" She called over to the children angrily and headed over to them.

"Then you're getting upset for no reason," said Beast Boy following her.

Raven picked up Arielle, who began to cry, and Alex followed. He was very upset as well and could feel himself starting to cry. Raven placed both of her now weeping children in their chairs and asked them to eat. Then she grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Okay, incase you didn't know this," said Raven. "It's never a good idea to tell your fiancé that you still have feelings for another woman."

"But I don't love…"

"It doesn't matter if you love them or not," said Raven. "Just telling me that you care about another woman that you used to have a relationship with is not a good idea. It's like telling me that I'm not good enough for you. That you're settling for me because you can't be with her and are trying to convince yourself that you love me more. And I know that that's probably _not_ how you feel, but that's what I hear when you say you still like Terra."

Beast Boy paused for a moment, thinking about what she had said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to understand why I'm reacting this way," said Raven. "And I'm not the only woman who would feel this way. But I am the only woman to actually stop and explain why I'm upset. I know that we women expect men to know all of this stuff, but the truth is you don't. So I'm just trying to help you understand."

Another moment of silence passed between them while Beast Boy thought. "Is that really what goes through your head?" he asked. "I mean, all of that stuff about you feeling like I'm settling for you?"

"Yes," she said trying to calm down. "My mind works different than you mind."

"Because you're telepathic?" he asked.

"No, because I'm a woman and you're a man," said Raven.

They stood there in silence for a while. Beast Boy had never known that that's how women thought. That the mere mention of another woman could make them question their worth.

"Look… I'm sorry that I upset you," he said at last. "I really didn't mean to."

"I know," she said calmly. "And I'm sorry I blew this out of proportion. It's just… you know how I feel about Terra, and for you to say that you still care about her…"

"I know," said Beast Boy. Once again they stood in silence. "So… are we… good?"

"Is that how you ask if we're still fighting?" asked Raven. "Like we're two old pals?" Beast Boy looked at her and tried to find the right words to answer with. He really didn't want another fight. But Raven smiled and said, "Yeah, we're good." Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and smiled as well.

"Thank God," he said bringing her into a hug. "I really don't like fighting with you."

"I know," said Raven. "There's no way you can win."

Beast Boy released her and looked at her. She had a large playful smile on her face. He quickly knew that she was just teasing him and laughed. "You just love starting fights, don't you?"

"Well it's about time I became the antagonizer for once," said Raven.

As they reentered the common room the children were still crying. But as their parents walked closer to them they could feel that the energy had changed and they began to feel much better. By the time they reached the table the two children had calmed down and began to eat their little lunch.


	4. Cough Cough

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 4

Starfire sat on the couch, quite bored. She was only one month away from her due date and her stomach was quite large. The child within her was a horrible kicker and poor Starfire had almost two ribs broken by it. Yes, it was definitely Robin's child.

Raven was at the park with Alex and Arielle and the men were out taking care of a robbery. So this left Starfire all alone for a while. She hated being all alone, but she really couldn't do much.

The door opened and Starfire heard a child run in, followed by an adult. "Hurray! Raven has returned," thought Starfire. And sure enough soon Alex entered with Raven right behind him and Arielle in her arms.

"Oh Raven!" exclaimed Starfire. "I am so happy you are home. It was quite lonely." She attempted to stand up, but she found it very difficult. She had noticed that her strength had diminished greatly as her pregnancy was coming to an end. But she summed up all the strength left in her and rose to her feet. "Do you suppose we could do the hanging out?"

"Sure Star," said Raven with a smile. She remembered how lonely she had been when she was pregnant and the others were gone. "Let me go put Arielle down first."

"Glorious!" said Starfire. "And I shall go use the bathroom so I will not have to go while we "hang out"." And with that she slowly flew towards the bathroom.

Raven giggled to herself and went to put Arielle down for her nap. She was nearly a year and a half now and Raven couldn't believe how fast time seemed to fly. She could still remember when she found out she was pregnant with her. Now she was half way to being two and Alex was going to be five in four months. He was going to start school in the fall. How was that going to work out? Would they be able to send him to public school or would he have to go to a special "Children of Superheroes" school? Raven decided not to think about it.

Raven sat down on the couch and Starfire soon followed. Alex was lying on the floor in front of them coloring in his dinosaur coloring book. He was quietly humming to himself as his mother and Starfire talked.

"Oh Raven, I am so nervous," said Starfire.

"About what?" asked Raven.

"About having my baby," said Starfire. "It is only one month until I am due to give birth. I do not know if I am ready."

"Don't worry," said Raven with a kind smile. "You'll be ready. I remember when I was going to have Alex. I was so nervous that I wasn't going to be ready. But then when he was born everything just came together."

"Do you think everything will come together for me?" asked Starfire.

"Of course," said Raven. "At this point you just have to sit back and let everyone take care of you."

"Really?" asked Starfire with a smile.

"Oh yeah," said Raven chuckling. "But if I could make a suggestion, let Robin take a rest once in a while. You want him to be strong and alert when the baby comes. That way you can make him get up in the middle of the night when your baby starts crying."

The two giggled and right on cue the men came home. They looked a little beat up and gritty, not to mention tired. Alex saw them come in and jumped to his feat.

"Did you get the bad guys?" he asked running over to Beast Boy.

"We sure did," said Beast Boy picking him up and giving him a kiss. "They didn't stand a chance."

"You're the best superhero ever!" exclaimed Alex.

"Hey, what about us?" asked Cyborg.

"You're great too!" said Alex with a smile. "But my daddy's the best!" he added wrapping his arms around his father again.

"Can't argue with that," said Beast Boy with a proud smile. He kissed Alex again and then put him down. He ran back over to his coloring book and continued working. Cyborg and Robin just rolled their eyes, even though they were secretly very jealous. Robin couldn't wait until his kid was old enough to call him the best superhero ever. Cyborg knew he had to get a move on as well.

Robin kissed Starfire and then went to take a shower. Beast Boy went to kiss Raven but she stopped him as she began to cough.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said once she caught her breath. "I just felt like something was stuck in my throat."

"Oh, okay," he said and then kissed her. "I'm going to change." And with a smile he left.

As soon as he was out of the room Raven began to choke again. The truth was that she had been coughing for the best two days now and it was getting more frequent. Starfire was quite alarmed by her sudden outburst and nearly jumped out of her seat, had she not been waited down by her child.

"Raven, are you alright?" asked Starfire.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said patting her chest and wiping the tears out of her eyes that had been brought out from her heaves. "I just have a cough."

"You are not getting ill, are you?" asked Starfire fearfully.

"I don't know," said Raven. "I'll just have to double up on my herbal tea intake."

"Here, mumma," said Alex holding his finished picture up for her.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Raven with a smile. She took it and looked at it. He had colored in the picture of a stegosaurus with orange, green, and blue. And he was mostly in the lines. "Oh, this is definitely fridge worthy," said Raven standing up and heading for the refrigerator. She found a few magnets and hung the picture so that everyone would see it every time they went to get a drink.

She decided to take her own advice and put some tea on. She grabbed her tea kettle and began to fill it with water. As she did she felt her throat catch again and she began to cough. She placed the kettle down in the sink and waited for her coughing to stop.

Once she was done she went to pick her kettle back up, but noticed that her nose was running. 'Oh no,' she thought. 'I'm getting a cold!' She quickly blew her nose and got her kettle on the stove as fast as possible. While she waited for the water to boil she went to the bathroom to grab some cold medicine. Maybe if she started taking some pills now it wouldn't last that long.

She checked in on Arielle and saw that she was still asleep, her pacifier hanging half way out of her mouth. One of her little hands was up near her head, where she had been twirling her short, strawberry blond hair. She had another hour or so until she would wake up, so Raven left so she could sleep.

As Raven headed back to the common room to take care of her tea her door opened and Beast Boy emerged. He smiled at her and she gave him a kind smile back. Then she felt another round of coughs coming.

"Hey, I was thinking about going out to dinner tonight," he said as they started to walk down the hall. "Where do you think we should go?"

Raven wanted to answer, but she knew that if she opened her mouth her coughs would escape. She really didn't want Beast Boy to know she was getting sick. So she kept them in for as long as she could, until she reached the bathroom and quickly dodged into it.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Beast Boy, quite shocked at her sudden leap into the bathroom and slamming the door. He pressed his ear up to the door and heard her coughing. "Are you choking?"

She found her breath and quickly responded. "No, I'm fine. I just… uh… I swallowed and my spit went down the wrong pipe."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, not sure if she was telling the truth or not. His sensitive ears suddenly picked up the sound of whistling. "Uh, are you making tea?"

The door opened and Raven quickly exited. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Of course she didn't, but it was better than calmly walking next to Beast Boy, who most likely didn't accept her "spit went down the wrong throat" answer.

That night, as they lay asleep, Beast Boy was suddenly awoken by coughing. He looked over to Raven and saw that she was choking in her sleep. Not just a simple cough or two to clear her throat. These were dry heaves that sounded like they hurt. He shook her and said, "Raven, wake up."

She snorted in mid cough and woke up. "What? What is it?"

"You don't have asthma, do you?" he asked.

She really had no idea what he was talking about, since she had just been pulled out of her dreams. "No," she said and rolled back over to go to sleep.

"Well you sound like you do," said Beast Boy. "You've been coughing in your sleep."

"It's… just dry in here," Raven offered. "Good night."

"Do you need something to drink?" he asked.

"No, just go back to sleep," said Raven, even though she was even more awake now.

"I'm getting you something to drink," he said and crawled out of the bed.

"Beast Boy…" started Raven sitting up, but he was already out of the room. She groaned and lay back down onto her pillow. "Oh, I better tell him before he gets me an inhaler."

He came back with a glass of water and gave it to her. "There you go," he said and then crawled back into the bed.

"Thanks," said Raven, her voice being a little more hoarse than normal. She noticed that her throat did feel a little raw. She took a sip and then placed it on her nightstand. "But you didn't have to."

"Jesus! You're voice sounds so raspy," said Beast Boy. Raven just stared at him. "I mean, more than usual. Are you sure you're alright?"

She sighed and said, "Actually, the truth is that I've got a cold coming on. But I'm taking medicine and drinking more tea, so I don't want you to get how you get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I know that you'll get all weird and protective of me if I'm sick, so don't," she said in a serious tone.

"I can't take care of you if you're sick?" he asked. "I thought that was what being a good boyfriend, excuse me, fiancé was all about."

"Just don't worry about me, okay?" she asked and then turned over so she could go back to sleep.

"Okay," said Beast Boy and lay down. About five minutes later she began to cough again. Beast Boy looked over at her and sighed.


	5. Let Me Help You

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 5

Raven's hand was shaking as she poured yet another cup of tea. She would inhale normally and exhale in a cough. Her throat was gone and her chest stung horribly. This simple cold that was supposed to go away in a few days had lasted a good week now and only seemed to be getting worse. But she kept taking the medicine so she wouldn't become contagious to the others.

All the while Beast Boy watched as she became more and more ill. He did his best to help her out, but not enough to look like he was really worrying about her. The truth was that he was worried sick… no pun intended. She had a fever as well and was shaking horribly. He wanted to just scoop her up, put her in bed, and tell her not to leave until she was well. But she would never allow that.

"Mumma are you still sick?" asked Alex. They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. All accept Cyborg who was staying at the Titans East with Bumble Bee.

"Cold's last a while, sweetheart," said Raven, her voice almost gone. "But it'll go away soon."

"I hope so," said Alex. "Cuz I don't like to hear you cough so much."

"Neither do I," said Starfire. "I do hope you get well soon."

"You know, Raven, you really shouldn't be up," said Robin. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine," said Raven sipping her tea. She hadn't been able to eat solid foods in two days, and this meant she was peeing just as often as Starfire.

Beast Boy quickly leaned across the table and placed his cool hand to her burning forehead. "Raven you've got a fever!" he said quite upset.

"It's nothing," she said brushing his hand away and continuing to feed Arielle. Then she started to cough again. She held her chest and clenched her eyes shut as the searing pain tore at her lungs.

"Raven you must rest," said Starfire growing upset. A little too upset, but that was due to her pregnancy hormones. "I do not wish to see you ill anymore." And with that tears streamed down her face. Robin rubbed her back and tried to hush her.

"Fine, I'll go take some more medicine right now," said Raven standing up.

"You don't need medicine, you need bed rest," said Robin.

"I have far too many things to do," said Raven through another set of coughs. She breathed in a strained breath and then headed off to the bathroom. Beast Boy quickly followed her.

She looked in her cough syrup bottle and saw that it was just about empty. "Damn!" she said to herself. She poured the remainder in the plastic cap and threw the bottle away. She quickly downed it, made a bitter face, and then through the cap away. She closed the cupboard above the sink and saw Beast Boy's reflection in the mirror. She gave a small shriek and jump, but quickly regained her composure. "Can I help you?"

"Raven, I know you said that you didn't want me to get involved with your cold," he said firmly. "But this has gone far enough. You are really sick now and if you don't rest you're gonna kill yourself."

"I'm not going to…" she started but quickly went into a cough that made her knees go out. She grabbed the sink and steadied herself. That was it. Beast Boy had had it. Once she was through he grabbed her by the arm and led her to their room. "Beast Boy, let go of me!" she demanded, but was too weak to actually pull free of his grip.

"No," he said as they entered their room. "You are gonna get in that bed and you are gonna rest."

"I already told you that I have too many things to do," said Raven angrily.

"Like what?" he asked, just as agitated. "I can take care of the kids and any wedding business can wait until you're well. And if we get called out Starfire can take care of Alex and Arielle. Now get in that bed!"

"Beast Boy…"

"Raven, please stop doing this!" he said desperately. "Why do you insist on suffering? You're sick and it's affecting all of us! Starfire is crying up a storm, Robin is frustrated from dealing with Starfire, Alex and Arielle have both been very lethargic lately, and I just can't handle watching you cough up a lung and know that you don't want me to help you." He got close to her and took her hands. "Now please, get in the bed."

Raven looked up into his worried emerald eyes. Now she knew that she couldn't deny it any longer. She did need to rest. So she sighed and said, "Alright." He helped her into the bed and made sure she was comfortable. He kissed her on the forehead and really noticed hot warm she was.

When he went back out to the common room he announced that he had successfully gotten Raven to rest. This was a large relief to all in the room. Even Arielle let out a sigh.

Now Beast Boy found his plate to be completely full. He had to take care of his two kids, a sick Raven, and protect the city, which was harder since Cyborg wasn't there. Not only that, but he really was all alone. Starfire was too pregnant to be of much help, and Robin was taking care of his wife.

"Daddy, when's it gonna be dinner time?" asked Alex for the third time.

"Crud, I keep forgetting," he said with Arielle in his arms. For some reason she didn't want to be put down and would fuss when he tried to. "Uh, what do you want?"

"I don't know," said Alex innocently.

He looked through the cupboards quickly. "How about… macaroni and cheese?"

"Only mumma makes it right," said Alex.

"I can make it like mumma," said Beast Boy.

"No, you use that fake cheese," said Alex sighing.

"I thought you liked that fake cheese," said Beast Boy taking out a few pots.

"No," said Alex very sweetly.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Okay, I'll make it with the real cheese." He realized that to make such a meal he would need both of his hands. He went to put Arielle down in her high chair, but she clung around his neck tightly. "Baby girl you gotta let go," he said as he was being choked by his daughter. She only made negative sounds and held onto him tighter. "Arielle, daddy has to make dinner," he said, trying to reason with the year and a half year old. She simply refused again and buried her face into his shoulder.

Suddenly Raven appeared in the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she looked quite tired and, of course, sick.

"Raven, what are you doing up?" he asked adjusting Arielle back on his hip.

"I… needed... some… tea," she said slowly. Her throat hurt so much that just saying those simple words caused her much pain.

"I can get it for you," he said.

"You… look… busy," she said and went towards the stove to reheat her kettle.

"I'm not busy," he said gently pushing her away from the stove so he could take care of it. "I just can't seem to get Arielle to get off me and I have to make Alex dinner and then they both need to be washed up…"

"Beast… Boy," she said hushing him. She reached out to Arielle and the child quickly leapt into her arms. Beast Boy was stunned, and a little nervous. Raven was obviously very weak and he wasn't sure how long she could hold her. But Raven went over to the high chair and placed her daughter into it. She grabbed a few graham crackers and put them on Arielle's little tray. The child quickly started to enjoy her sweat treat quietly.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy humbly.

"Just… make… my… tea… please," she said and then turned around and headed back to her room.

"And my macaroni and cheese, daddy," said Alex, who made sure they didn't forget that he was there as well. Beast Boy sighed and got to work.

Once Alex was in bed Beast Boy felt a wave of relief sweep over him. He hadn't realized how tiring it was to take care of two small children. Raven had basically done it every day, since he was off saving the city more often than not. But now that they were both asleep he could go take care of his ill fiancé.

He walked in and found the room to be cooler than usual. He saw that the window was wide open. She laid in the fetal position on top of the covers in nothing but her underwear and a tight tee shirt. This couldn't be good. He quickly went over to her and saw sweat gleaming off of her forehead. He felt her face and found it to be hotter than ever.

"Oh God Raven," he said mainly to himself.

"It'll break soon," she said in a half daze. She was feeling a bit faint and she was growing scared of becoming unconscious.

"But it might not," said Beast Boy. He gingerly picked her curled body and began to carry her out of the room bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a weak, confused voice.

"I'm gonna cool you down," he said in a quiet voice as he walked down the hall and into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet, which she was barely able to stay on, and tore his shirt off and his pants, leaving his boxers on. He knew that she was a little too big for the tub and that she wouldn't be able to stand up on her own in the shower, so he would have to support her. He picked her up, helped her into the shower, and turned the cool water on. She gasped and gave a shriek of surprise, but Beast Boy just held her close until she calmed down. "This is gonna help your fever."

"I'm getting wet," she said deliriously.

"It's okay," he said, helping her rest her head on his chest. Her face was so hot and he was actually scared.

She suddenly began to giggle and laugh for no reason. Now he new she was having a fever high and needed to be calmed down. She continued to laugh and laugh into his chest, until finally her knees went out. He caught her before she could fall, but she was absolute dead weight.

"Raven," he said struggling to keep her up. "Raven!" She moaned and tried to find her footing.

"I can't do it," she said crying. "I can't stand up."

"It's okay, I've got you," he said getting a better grip on her.

"No, I need to sit down," she pleaded.

"Okay," he said and slowly he bent his knees and sat down, with her lying on his chest. She was curled up between his legs and clutching his chest desperately. She was still very hot and he couldn't stand the feel of her fevered skin.

It was very cramped in the tub, but he knew she didn't have the strength to stand. She was now shaking and he held her close. The water had drenched them and Raven was sputtering on the water that was dripping off of Beast Boy's face and onto her. He moved her head so she could breath.

"I don't want to be sick anymore," Raven cried.

"I don't want you sick anymore either," said Beast Boy very upset. "Why wouldn't you let me help you? Why did you let yourself get this sick?"

"I thought I could handle it," said Raven holding him tighter. "It was supposed to go away in a couple days. I didn't think it would go this far." She started to cough and Beast Boy could feel her whole body tense up. She was choking and gasping for breath. Beast Boy helped her sit up with her back against his chest and tried to help her get air into her lungs. But she was struggling. She sounded like a fish out of water.

"Calm down," he whispered into her ear and rubbing her chest. "Breath in," he said taking a deep breath in. "And out," and he exhaled. She was still sputtering and coughing, but he continued to tell her to breath. "Come on, breath in… and out."

"I… can't" she choked out.

"Yes you can," he said holding close to him. "Yes you can."

She was trembling horribly and she felt exhausted. Everything hurt and ached, she was soaking wet, and she couldn't remember how to breathe. But she was pressed up against Beast Boy's chest and she could feel him breathing. Breathing for her. She felt his chest fall and rise with air in a rhythmic fashion. She began to feel her own chest falling and rising with his. Her coughing was slowing down and now she was breathing in raspy breaths. Finally the coughs subsided and air was able to make it into her lungs.

Beast Boy carried her back to their room. They were both soaked to the bone, but her fever did feel like it went down a little. He got her to the bed and stripped her of her soaking wet panties and tee shirt. He dried her off and placed her in a set of dry, cool pajamas. Once he got changed he lied down next to her and took her into his arms. She was still shaking, but she seemed to be calmed by his touch. Slowly she felt her body relax and she drifted off into sleep. Once he knew that she was asleep, Beast Boy allowed himself to fall asleep as well.


	6. Tameranean Births

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 6

"Starfire, calm down!" said Robin.

"I can not calm down!" Starfire cried. "I have urinated in my pants! I did not even feel like I had to."

"You didn't wet your pants, you're water's broke," said Robin. "We have to get you to the hospital."

"I'll drive," said Cyborg leaping off of the couch, where he and Bumble Bee had been sitting. She had been staying with them for a few days.

"I'll get your bag," said Raven calmly and went off.

"I'll help you to the car," said Beast Boy taking her other arm, as Robin had one already.

"What should I do?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Watch the kids 'till Raven comes back," said Beast Boy.

He and Robin got Starfire to the garage and placed her in the T-car. She was starting to moan and cry out in pain. She and Robin got in the back seat and waited for Raven to appear with Starfire's hospital bag. She finally did, with Bumble Bee following her with Arielle in her arms, and Alex trailing behind. Raven quickly threw the bag in the trunk and gave Cyborg the okay sign to pull out. They all waved as they drove off to get Starfire to the hospital.

"Brings back memories, huh?" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Yeah," said Raven. "But thank goodness it's not me this time."

"Mumma, where's Auntie Starfire going?" asked Alex.

"She's going to the hospital to have the baby," said Raven taking her son's hand and leading him, and the others, out of the garage and back up to the common room.

"Shouldn't we meet them there?" asked Bumble Bee.

"She won't be delivering for a few hours," said Beast Boy gently taking Arielle from her. "We'll leave in an hour or two."

"Yeah, all we'll be doing is sitting in the waiting room," said Raven.

"And if anything happens Cyborg will contact us," said Beast Boy.

"Geez, you guys got all of this worked out," said Bumble Bee quite impressed.

"Well, this isn't our first Titan birth," said Raven with a smile.

"Yeah, but it is your first Tameranean birth," said Bumble Bee with a grin.

Beast Boy and Raven had forgotten about that. They wondered how different a Tameranean giving birth would be to an earthling. They decided to call Cyborg in a few minutes to see how everything was going.

"Hello?" asked Cyborg over the noise.

"Hey, it's Beast Boy."

"Who?"

"Beast Boy!"

"Wait a second!" Beast Boy could hear horrible noises coming from the background. Mainly they were horrible Starfire screams. Cyborg ran out to the waiting room and said, "Okay, sorry about that."

"Dude, what the hell is going on down there?"

"Man, I've never seen anything like this in my life," said Cyborg. "It's absolutely insane!"

"Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. She might kill Robin though, and a few doctors and nurses. I'm scared to death!"

"I'm guessing we shouldn't come down for a while."

"Only if you value your life."

"Okay, call us when she's almost ready to give birth."

"If I'm alive."

"Thanks dude."

"Bye."

Beast Boy hung up the phone and gave a shudder. Raven and Bumble Bee were staring at him quizzically. Beast Boy looked at them and said, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

Two hours later Cyborg called them up and said that Starfire was close to giving birth. That was their cue. All five piled into the second T-car and made their way to the hospital. And what a scary sight it was. As soon as the elevator doors opened they knew that something was terribly wrong. Everyone looked scared out of their whit. Then came the sound of Tameranean screaming. The children covered their ears and looked at their parents with terrified looks. Suddenly Cyborg came through the doors that lead to the hospital rooms. He saw them and gave them a tired wave.

"Thank God you're here," he said dragging his feet over to them.

"What the hell is goin on?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Freaking World War III!" said Cyborg. "Starfire is about to take out everyone in the whole hospital. Thank God she's almost done."

"How's Robin?" asked Raven.

"He's in more pain than she is," said Cyborg. "She's been shootin starbolts in every direction and he got hit a few times. I'm telling ya, I am demandin she either get her tubes tied or Robin get a vasectomy because they'll kick us outta the city if she gets pregnant again."

Suddenly there was a screech that shook the whole building. Arielle practically choked Raven and Alex was holding as tight as he could to his father's leg. Then it became eerily quiet. That was what scared everyone the most.

After about ten minutes Robin emerged from behind the doors. He looked like he had been beat up by Slade! But he had a tired smile on his face. He walked over to his friends and announced proudly, "It's a girl!"

"Congratulations man!" said Cyborg shaking his hand.

"Dude! That's awesome!" said Beast Boy giving him a guy hug.

"Wow! I coulda sworn you'd have a boy," said Bumble Bee.

"Me too," said Raven.

"Nope, it's a girl," said Robin with a smile. "And Starfire wants to show her to you." They just stared at him nervously for a moment.

"Are you sure she's not gonna kill us?" asked Cyborg hesitantly.

"No, she's fine now," laughed Robin. "In fact, she's actually smiling and laughing."

They all slowly filed into Starfire's hospital room. She was lying in the bed with the infant in her arms. She looked up and saw her friend enter, an even larger smile spread across her face.

"Friends! I would like you to meet my daughter!" she said gleefully. She saw Robin and said, "Excuse me, our daughter."

"Oh, Star, she's beautiful!" said Bumble Bee.

She was a lovely little thing. Her pink skin had a small tinge of orange and her hair looked a dark red. She was just the right size and was cuddled in her mother's arms.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" asked Cyborg.

"We haven't decided yet," said Robin. "I was barely conscious for her birth."

"Oh yes, perhaps I should have told you about Tameranean births," blushed Starfire.

"A little warning would have been nice," said Robin.

After a little while the others decided to head back home so Starfire, and Robin, could rest. Alex was quite excited to see the new baby. Arielle was still a little shaken from all the screaming Starfire had been doing, and didn't really care about the new baby. She just really wanted to go home.

"A girl? Robin had a girl?" said Beast Boy over and over laughing. "I can't believe it! I've only pictured him with a troop of boys. Never a girl!"

"Trust me, they've got plenty of time to have a boy or two," said Raven.

"Nope, they're done!" said Cyborg firmly as he sat down on the couch. "I am _not_ goin through that again! Robin made a girl and that's all he's gettin. If he wants boys he can adopt." It was hard not to laugh at Cyborg. He was acting like he had gone through more than the new parents. Bumble Bee sat down next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This seemed to calm him down slightly.

"Ya hungry Sparky?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm starvin," said Cyborg.

"Why don't I fly out and pick us up a few pizzas?" she said and stood up. "What dya want?"

"All meat experience," said Cyborg.

"Vegetarian for me," said Beast Boy.

"Regular cheese for me and the kids," said Raven.

"Got it," said Bumble Bee. "I'll be back." And with that she flew out of the room and then out of the tower.

"I like having Bee here," said Beast Boy.

"It is nice to have another woman around the tower," said Raven.

"No, I like having her here because she does the errands," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Well I'm glad y'all like her being here," said Cyborg. "Cuz I wanna ask her to move in with us."

"Really?" gasped Raven.

"Dude, that's great!" said Beast Boy.

"Have you talked it over with Robin?" asked Raven. "I mean, is he okay with us adding Bumble Bee to our team? The Titans East will have to replace her."

"Yeah, I know," said Cyborg. "But I did talk it over with Robin and he says that as long as I think we'll have a long lasting relationship, he's fine with it."

"Our tower sure is getting full," said Beast Boy. "To think there used to be only five of us living here. Soon there'll be nine! Maybe we should think about adding some rooms."

"B, there're plenty of rooms in the tower," said Cyborg.

"Uh… I don't think so," said Beast Boy.

"Man, there's a whole floor of the tower that you don't even know about," laughed Cyborg.

"What? Since when?" asked Beast Boy shocked.

"Yeah, since when?" asked Raven, just as confused.

"Relax, we use it for storage and stuff," said Cyborg. "Robin keeps some of his more secret possessions down there. Ya know, things from his past. But I think we're gonna hafta start turning a few of the rooms into bedrooms or somethin."

A half hour later Bumble Bee returned with three pizzas. It was after dinner, when Raven, Beast Boy, and their kids left, when he asked her if she'd like to move in with him. There was a loud, happy scream and the sound of happy kisses.


	7. Two New Additions to the Titans Family

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 7

Starfire was only too happy to be back at the tower. She was not one who liked hospitals very much and she had missed her beloved friends terribly. She let out a happy sigh as she entered the common room. Robin followed her with his daughter, Caley Joy Grayson, in his arms. They had had a long discussion on what to name her. They chose Caley because it meant "brave warrior", something that Robin really liked. And Joy as her middle name because, well come on, this was Starfire! The most joyful, happiest being on the entire planet! All in all, they were quite happy with their decision.

"It is so wonderful to be home," said Starfire. "Caley, you will be quite happy here."

"I'm sure she will be," said Robin.

"Can I hold her? When can I hold her? Is she sleeping? What's her name again?" Alex was asking a million questions as he walked right next to Robin and looked up at the new member of the Titan family. His mother quickly took him aside.

"Alex, the baby is sleeping," said Raven. "You have to leave her alone."

"But I want to hold her," said Alex.

"I know," said Raven. "But that's up to Uncle Robin and Auntie Starfire, and right now they're tired too."

"So what am I gonna do until they're not tired?" asked Alex with a sigh.

"Why don't you go play with Arielle in your room for a little while," said Raven, giving Arielle's little hand to Alex.

"Okay," he sighed and the two little Logans headed for his room.

Cyborg was just entering with a box of random things in his arms. "Hey y'all."

"Hey Cyborg," said Beast Boy. "What's in the box?"

"Just stuff I hafta get rid of," said Cyborg. "Bee'll be movin in in a coupla days, so I hafta make my room woman friendly."

"I would hope so," said Raven. "I'm sure she doesn't plan on sleeping on a flat metal table surrounded by nothing but large machines and computers."

"Yeah, I hafta go buy a bed today," said Cyborg laughing and continuing on his way.

"I feel bad for the salesperson who has to find a bed that can support the weight of Cyborg, let alone him and Bee," chuckled Beast Boy.

That night the usually quiet halls of the tower were filled with the sound of crying. Baby crying. Infant crying, to be exact. Caley was wailing away and Robin was walking around the tower with her. There seemed to be no soothing her. She had been going at it for three straight hours at this point.

Beast Boy lay next to Raven with a pillow over his head. As hard as he tried he just couldn't fall asleep. Raven was wide awake as well. Bad memories of Arielle crying all hours of the night haunted her and she felt quite anxious.

"I can't take it anymore!" groaned Beast Boy through his pillow.

"Beast Boy, it's not her fault," said Raven.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "I just want her to stop already."

"That was your daughter once," said Raven cuddling up to him and putting her hand on his chest. "Just imagine how frustrated Robin and Starfire are."

"Yeah, it must suck," said Beast Boy wrapping his arm around her, pulling her closer. "Thank goodness we had easy kids."

"So far," said Raven. "If you keep talking you'll jinx us."

Beast Boy chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Yeah, and that's the last thing we need." Raven chuckled back and tried to fall go to sleep, as well as Beast Boy. Caley gave a blood curdling cry that even made Raven moan.

"I hate hearing her cry," said Raven into Beast Boy's chest. "I keep forgetting she's not one of mine."

"Wow, you sure have some strong mother instincts," said Beast Boy.

"I can't help it," she sighed. "Ever since Alex was born I just want to take care of every kid I see that's crying or needs their shoelaces tied or something."

"You're a great mother, Raven," said Beast Boy with a smile. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"And I have to admit that you're a great father," said Raven smiling back. "I wasn't sure how good of a father you were going to be when I told you that Alex was your son, but you've been nothing but the ideal parent."

"Stop, you'll make me blush," he said in a yawn. There came a knock on the door. Beast Boy sighed and said, "I wonder who that could be."

Raven was quick to crawl out from under the covers and go to the door, while Beast Boy just moaned and sat up. She opened the door and there, sure enough, stood Robin with Caley in his arms.

"I'm sorry I woke you," said Robin in a tired voice.

"Oh no, I was up," said Raven.

"I just… I need help," said Robin. "I don't know what to do."

"Has Starfire fed her lately?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, and she's got a clean diaper," said Robin. "She just won't stop crying."

"Let me see her," said Raven holding out her arms. Robin gingerly placed Caley into Ravens arms. The child wailed away and Raven held her close. She closed her eyes and entered the child's mind. Caley slowly ceased the cries and within a minute was asleep in her arms. She opened her eyes and gave Robin a smile. "She should sleep through the night now," said Raven giving her back to Robin.

"What did you do?" asked Robin.

"I just helped her calm down and sleep," said Raven. "She was confused about where she was, since she's only been in the hospital."

"Thank you so much," said Robin, very relieved.

"No problem," said Raven sweetly. "Good night." And with that Robin left and she closed the door. She crawled back into the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Beast Boy stayed sitting up, looking at her.

"Why didn't you do that four hours ago?" he asked.

"Because I wanted them to come to me if they wanted help," said Raven. "And I don't want them to think that every time she cries they can come to me for an easy way out."

"Well I still wish you had done that four hours ago when she started," said Beast Boy finally lying down.

"I'm sorry, dear," said Raven lying her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Yeah yeah," said Beast Boy holding her close so the two could finally fall asleep.

The next morning Starfire managed to get out of bed just so she could go and hug Raven. She and Robin felt like Raven was their savior and that they could never repay her. But Raven was quick to tell her that it really wasn't a problem and that she wouldn't have been a good friend or fellow mother if she hadn't helped them when they asked her for it.

Three days later Bumble Bee moved into the tower. The entire Titans East came with her to help her move in and so they could catch up with the Titans and see the new baby. Alex was as happy as ever, since all of the members of the Titans East adored the little guy and doted upon him. Arielle, on the other hand, couldn't really remember them and turned very shy.

"She looks just like Alex," said Speedy examining the shy little girl.

"Say hi," said Beast Boy to his little daughter who was cowering behind his leg. "You're chattering all day and then when I ask you to talk you can't say anything?" She just buried her face into Beast Boy's pants.

"Well, maybe we can meet later," said Speedy with a smile.

"That sound okay?" Beast Boy asked his pants. Arielle gave a nod into his leg.

"Wow, you sure are getting big," Aqualad said to Alex. "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm gonna be five in a couple months," said Alex proudly.

"¡Ella es tan pequeña!" said Mas, who was holding the baby. Translated he said, "She is so little!" (AN: I don't speak Spanish, so I just took the sentences and had them translated online. If they're wrong or anything, please just ignore the errors. Blame the online translator!)

"Quiero una vuelta," said Menos, reaching out for Caley. Translated he said, "I want a turn."

"Could you boys please speak English and can one of you help me?" said Bumble Bee.

"Sorry," they both said. Mas passed Caley to Menos and went to help Bumble Bee with a few boxes.

Once she was moved in the Titans East decided to stay for dinner. Starfire had been sleeping most of the day, but she got up so she could finally enjoy her friends company. They all sat at the rather large table that Cyborg had bought when he was buying a bed. Knowing that the Titans family was probably not finished growing he decided that the best thing to do was buy a new, larger one.

Now ten Titans, and three children sat at the table, helping each other pass different foods about. Robin sat next to Starfire, who had Caley in her arms. On the other side of Starfire sat Raven, just incase Caley began to weep. Next to Raven sat Beast Boy and on the other side of him sat Arielle in her high chair. Next to Arielle sat Speedy, whom she did warm up to and actually took a liking to. Next to Speedy sat Aqualad and next to him was Alex, who liked Aqualad the best out of all the Titans East. Next to Alex sat Cyborg and then Bumble Bee. Then there came Menos and sitting next to him was his brother Mas, who was sitting next to Robin.

"I can't believe you two are getting married in two months," said Speedy.

"I know," said Beast Boy. "Seems like only yesterday we were arguing over tofu and tea."

"That _was_ yesterday," said Cyborg.

"Ya mean they still fight over tea and tofu?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, but you get used to it," said Cyborg.

"Are you ready?" asked Aqualad.

"I think so," said Raven. "I'm starting to get a little nervous though."

"You're nervous about marrying me?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I'm nervous about the wedding," said Raven. "I just want everything to go right. And, like I've said before, you know our luck. Something might happen."

"Do not worry," said Starfire. "I was feeling the nervousness before my wedding. But it was like when you gave birth to Alex. Once the time had come everything did the coming together."

Raven was reassured by Starfire's words and said, "Thanks Starfire." She smiled back and the two continued to eat. The others, though, weren't exactly sure what they were talking about. But they just shrugged to each other and continued to eat.


	8. I am Yours, and You are Mine

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 8

Beast Boy's heart was racing, even though he knew it shouldn't be. There was nothing to be nervous about. But that didn't stop his palpitating heart and clammy hands. The tuxedo he was wearing was confining and it itched him. Everyone was staring at him, since he was the one standing at the alter waiting for his bride to come down the aisle.

The music began to play and everyone watched as Alex and Arielle came down the aisle, hand in hand. He was the ring bearer again and Arielle was the little flower girl. Alex made sure to walk slow so his sister wouldn't trip on her little legs that had only started really walking a few months earlier. The basket of flowers in her hand were spilling flowers as it bounced around in her hand. Everyone was taking hundreds of picture of the two.

Then everyone stood as Raven appeared at the end of the aisle. She was in a magnificent white dress that glistened in the light. It was so light that it actually made her look not so pale. Her hair was done up in a bun with jewels dotted about her violet head. She couldn't help but blush as she walked down the aisle. She wasn't one to really like people staring at her, but she really didn't have a choice on this occasion.

It seemed to take her an eternity to reach the alter where Beast Boy stood. At least that's how Raven and Beast Boy felt. He had never seen her so beautiful and he felt like the luckiest man on Earth. She was beyond beautiful. She was magnificent, stunning, and breathtaking. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

After a few regulation sentences it was time for them to exchange vows. They had written their own and were quite nervous about reading them; especially with all of their friends' eyes on them. Beast Boy went first.

"Raven, I've been through some rough times. I've gained a lot of people in my life and lost a lot of people. I've seen the world and saved it a few times, too. And the moment I met you I knew that there was something different about you. And I think everyone in this room could say the same thing. And for a long time I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I was never sure if I should fear you and try to change who you were or accept you and leave you alone. And as the years went by I realized that I couldn't do either. It was the first time in my life that I was genuinely confused about what to do. But now I see that I would never want you in any other way because you're perfect the way you are. And it took that realization to make me realize that you were everything I never knew I always wanted. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, because it never really began until I met you."

Tears were now streaming down Ravens face and she wished that she had gone first. And that she had worn waterproof makeup. She wasn't the only one in the room crying. Just about every woman in the room had tears in their eyes. And now it was Ravens turn.

"Beast Boy, Garfield, words can't really describe all of the feelings I feel for you. And that's saying a lot for me. Most of my life I've done my best to hide my emotions, because I knew the consequences of what would happen if I showed them. But ever since the day you entered my life I've found it… difficult… to suppress my emotions. It seemed that whenever you were near me you stirred up feelings that I was always told to keep at bay. Whether it was the way you constantly annoyed me with your barrage of bad jokes, or how you frustrated me with your inane theories about mutants and aliens attacking. But soon those feelings were replaced by different ones, ones that you created and helped me to feel: confidence, happiness, and love. I've had the pleasure of watching you grow up right along side me, something not many people can say. And what a privilege and an honor it will be to grow old with you and love you for the rest of my life."

Now the whole room was in tears, both men and women. Beast Boy couldn't hide the fact that tears were in his eyes. One even escaped from behind Robins mask.

After the rest of the ceremony the two were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Garfield Logan and the whole room cheered. They linked arms and made their way down the aisle. But they stopped and picked up their children, Arielle in Ravens arm and Alex in Beast Boys. Now the cameras were flashing faster than ever.

The whole Logan family took a limo to the dance hall where the reception was being held. Alex was never so excited and he was bouncing around the limo. Arielle wasn't exactly sure what was happening now, but she had no problem going along for the ride… no pun intended.

"Are you ready to dance?" asked Beast Boy, trying to sit his son down.

"Oh yeah!" said Alex bouncing. "I can't wait."

"Remember, you have to stay near Uncle Cyborg because daddy and I are going to be busy," said Raven.

"I know," said Alex.

"And how are you doin, baby girl?" asked Beast Boy to his daughter, who was sitting on his lap. She looked tired and babbled out a few words to confirm that she was quite bored with the whole event.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" said Alex rummaging through the limo's various bins and holders.

"Alex, would you sit please?" said Raven hitting the seat near her.

He quickly scuttled over and sat down. "Hey, does this mean you're gonna have another baby?"

Beast Boy and Raven were a little taken back by this question. "Why do you ask that?" asked Raven.

"Cuz remember you said that after people get married they have a baby?" said Alex. "So does that mean you're gonna have a baby again?"

"If we are, you'll be the first to know," said Beast Boy ruffling his sons golden hair.

At the reception Beast Boy and Raven slowly made their way around the room to make sure they saw everyone. They were given many congratulations and compliments as they saw everyone. It was the first time ever that Raven couldn't stop smiling. This was definitely one of the happiest days in her life. It was up there with giving birth to Alex, Arielle, and when he proposed to her.

As the night went on both realized that they couldn't receive another congratulation or compliment; they were completely full. Just as they were finally sitting down it was time for them to have their first dance. The announcement was made and the two made their way to the middle of the dance floor. The room quieted and waited for the song to begin. It began and the two began to sway back and forth to _I Can't Help Falling in Love with You_. Ravens cheeks blushed as she realized that, once again, they were all staring at her and Beast Boy.

After the reception the crowd dispersed and many were heading back to the tower. It looked just as it did when Robin and Starfire had gotten married. Titans were littered all over the place, most passed out. Raven couldn't wait to get out of her dress, and Beast Boy couldn't wait to get her out of the dress. After putting Alex, who had fallen asleep at the table while they were still at the reception, and Arielle to bed they headed to their room.

"Wait a second, I have to do something," said Beast Boy. He suddenly scooped her and started to walk holding her bridal style. She gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Is this necessary?" she asked, unable to sound mad.

"Of course it is," he said. "This is the only time I'm ever gonna get to hold you like this because it's required." He smiled and kissed her. She kissed him back and wouldn't let his lips go. He didn't mind, but he really couldn't see where he was going. So he slowly felt and moved his way towards their room.

Once they were in he sat her down on their bed. Now was the best part, he got to take that wedding dress off of her. Now there was a job! The whole thing strapped up the back like a giant shoe and he realized that it was going to take him a few minutes to manipulate the strings so he could get it off of her. After a bit of work, and some horrible frustration, he undid the back and got the bloody thing off of her.

Raven had waited very patiently. She had offered to help, but he refused. He sure could get stubborn sometimes. But she sat there with his arms around her as he undid the back of her dress. Now it was done and he began to help her step out of it. It was then that he realized that he was still fully clothed. He attacked his tux as fast as he could and ripped it off of him.

Now the two lay down on the bed, Beast Boy hovering above her. He was starring at her beauty and was lost in her violet eyes. She was looking up at him and wondered how she could be so lucky to have such a man. He leaned in and kissed her, soon working down her jaw line and neck and onto her chest. She brought him back to her face and started to kiss him with all of the passion she could sum out of her soul.

The next morning the tower was buzzing with activity… at eleven thirty in the morning. Once again Cyborg had gotten up first, to Bumble Bee's disappointment, and had started a magnificent brunch for them all. The small wafted through the halls and soon everyone had woken up to it. All but two.

Raven was still wrapped in Beast Boy's arms. It was their first morning waking up as a married couple. After their night of… consummating their marriage… they were pretty tired. Not to mention the wedding itself had taken a lot out of them. But now it was over and soon they would be off on their honeymoon. It was going to be short, since they did have two children waiting for them at home, but they really didn't care. They had never really been alone together, so any time they could get away from it all was well appreciated.

Beast Boy woke up and felt Raven's body still pressed against his. He looked down and saw her still asleep in his arms. She looked very tired and Beast Boy felt a little bit proud of that fact. He held her closer and kissed her head. She was his now, forever. And he was hers.

She breathed in deeply and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Beast Boy looking down at her with a smile. She couldn't help smiling as well and cuddling close to him.

"I don't wanna leave this moment," said Beast Boy.

"Then let's make it last," said Raven reaching up and kissing him. Suddenly both of their stomachs gurgled. "On second thought, let's go get something to eat first, then we'll make the moment last."

"Sounds good to me," said Beast Boy.


	9. Feeling Faint

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 9

Another year and another birthday. Once again it was Alex's birthday and he was turning five. Five! Raven couldn't believe it. Five years ago she had given birth to him. It seemed like time had flown by. And Arielle was going to be two in three months. Her babies were growing up. She wasn't sure she was happy with it, but there was nothing she could do about it. All children have to grow up, no exceptions. And the birthday party theme this year? Why deep space and astronauts of course!

"Did you get the Saturn cake?" asked Alex trying to get a peek at the box the cake was in.

"You'll just have to wait and see," said Raven.

"But I want to know!" said Alex with a large smile and jumping up and down.

"Alex, come help me with the balloons!" called Beast Boy. Alex quickly forgot about the cake and ran over to help his father.

"Raven, does Caley not look beautiful?" asked Starfire with a large smile. In her arms she was holding the little red headed girl. She was in a frilly, purple and silver suit that was twice the size of the poor child. Raven wasn't exactly sure what to say. "I have dressed her in the day of celebration outfit of my planet."

"Well… it sure is… festive," said Raven.

Starfire smiled and went off to show everyone else. Raven wondered what the hell Robin was thinking to let Starfire dress his daughter in that horrid outfit. It certainly mustn't have been comfortable. That was confirmed when Caley began to fuss horribly.

"You guys sure go all out when it comes to birthdays," said Bumble Bee helping them to hang some streamers.

"Just because we had bad birthdays when we were young doesn't mean our kids have to," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, but don't ya think this is a little… much?" asked Bumble Bee.

"So, when your kids birthdays come around you don't want us to go all out and show you how much we all love them?" asked Beast Boy.

Bumble Bee thought for a second. She imagined if this party was for a child of her own. "On second thought, were do I hang up this "Happy Birthday" banner?"

Cyborg entered with all of the gifts in his arms. They had kept them locked up in his room so Alex wouldn't find them. But once he caught sight of them, every other thought in his mind vanished.

"Are those all for me?" he asked running over to Cyborg.

"Whoa, little man," said Cyborg, almost losing a few gifts. "Ya ain't gettin ya hands on these. Not just yet."

"I wasn't gonna open them," said Alex, not backing off. "I just wanna see them!"

"Yo, shoo!" said Cyborg pushing Alex away with his foot.

Alex sighed and ran off to do something else. He decided to go see how his sister was doing. She was sitting in a bouncing/roll around chair and playing with a little toy. She saw Alex coming and got excited. "Aless!" she cried out happily.

"Wanna play space adventure?" asked Alex. Arielle began to clap her hands and scream gleefully. "Alright, ready? Here we go!" He got behind her little chair and began to wheel her around the room as fast as he could. "We're passing Jupiter… look out for that moon… oh no the sun… we're gonna get stuck in the milky way… there's Mars… asteroid!... okay, we're alive… there's Saturn…"

"Alex, stop before you crash into something!" called his mother.

"Oh no! Moon monsters!" he screamed as he whizzed past his mother with a smile.

"Alex, I said stop," said Raven.

He sighed and slowed down. Arielle was disappointed as well, but they always did what their parents said. That came from Ravens disciplined genes. But every once in a while a bit of Beast Boy's rebellious side would leak out of the two.

Robin entered with four pizzas. He placed them on the table, which was covered in a space tablecloth, and opened each box up. "Time to eat!" he announced. Everyone dropped what they were doing and made their way over to the pizzas. Raven grabbed the astronaut plates and passed them out.

"Can I have some soda?" asked Alex.

"I'll get it buddy," said Beast Boy.

"Not too much," said Raven.

"Raven, it's his birthday," said Beast Boy. "He's not gonna rot his teeth out because of one cup of soda."

"No, he gets hiccups when he drinks soda," said Raven going to take a bite of her pizza. She suddenly stopped and felt a little dizzy. She put the slice of pizza down and waited for it to pass. 'Oh shit! I am not getting sick again,' thought Raven. The last time she had gotten ill it almost killed her and she knew she couldn't put Beast Boy through that again.

"Girl, are you okay?" asked Bumble Bee putting her hand on Ravens shoulder.

"What?" asked Raven, not really hearing her.

"You're lookin a little dazed," said Bumble Bee.

"Yeah, I just feel a little light headed, that's all," said Raven.

"You're not getting sick again, are you?" asked Robin concerned.

"No," said Raven. "The room's just spinning a little bit. I'm fine."

Everyone was looking at her and she really wished they wouldn't. Her prayers were answered when Caley began to cry. Starfire tried to hush her, but she just kept crying. Eventually Starfire had to leave the room so she could try and quiet the babe.

"I don't know why she keeps crying," said Robin very tiredly. Caley had turned out to be a rather fussy baby and the whole tower was suffering because of it. They knew it wasn't Starfire or Robin or even Caley's fault. It was just one of those natural things that couldn't really be explained. "I hope she's not in pain."

"No, she's just confused and wants to be alone with Starfire," said Raven. "She's sick of sharing her mother."

"Is that all?" asked Robin.

"That and she's a baby and doesn't exactly know what's going on," said Raven. She picked up her cup to sip it, but she felt the feeling in her hand leave and her cup fell. Her head fell forward for a moment, but she did her best to regain her consciousness.

"Raven!" said Beast Boy going over to her.

She felt like her eyes were rolling around her head. She looked up and saw Beast Boy heading for her. She looked down and saw that her whole cup had spilt and her lap was now wet.

"I'll get the paper towels," said Cyborg standing up.

"Raven, are you okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"I… I don't know," she said holding her head.

"Maybe you should go lie down," said Beast Boy helping her stand up.

"I need to go change my pants," said Raven standing up.

"I'll help you walk," said Beast Boy.

"I'm sure I can walk fine," said Raven. She steadied herself and started to walk out of the common room. She made it about seven steps before she felt herself black out again and nearly fall over. Luckily Beast Boy had followed her and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

He helped her to the bed and lay her down. Then he went to get her a dry pair of pants.

"I don't know why I feel like this," said Raven angrily with herself.

"Maybe your blood sugar's low or something," said Beast boy. He tossed her some dry pants and she put them on.

"No, I've been eating today," said Raven. "I better not be getting sick again."

Beast Boy sat next to her and put his hand to her forehead. "Well, you don't have a fever. What causes dizziness?"

"Lots of things," said Raven massaging her temples. "Maybe there's a gas leak."

"I think Cyborg's sensors would have picked up on that," said Beast Boy. "You didn't breathe in any of the helium from the balloons, did you?"

"Beast Boy, do I seem the type to inhale balloons?" she asked looking at him.

"I guess not, but then what could it be?" he asked. He thought for a little while and then he had a possible answer. "Hey you're not… ya know… it's not that time of the month, is it?"

"No," said Raven shaking her head. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you always get a little tired and dizzy when… that… comes," said Beast Boy.

"That is true," said Raven. "But, no, I don't have my period at the moment. Actually, I was due over a week ago and…" She trailed off as it occurred to her. She felt as if her heart stopped for a moment. She grabbed Beast Boys hand tightly as the thought struck her brain. Beast Boy could see the sudden change in her, plus she had just stopped talking mid sentence.

"What? What is it?" he asked.

"Beast Boy… I… I might be… pregnant," said Raven hesitantly and in a quiet voice.

Beast Boy just stared at her for a second. "What?"

"Well, I've got a few of the signs," said Raven thoughtfully. "I'm feeling faint and my period's late. We have to get a pregnancy test."

"What? Now?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, not now," said Raven. "After the party."

"Speaking of which, are you feeling well enough to go back to it?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"I better lie down for a little while," said Raven.

"What should I tell them if they ask?" asked Beast Boy.

"Just say that my blood sugar's low and bring me a cup of tea," said Raven. "That should throw them off track."

"Okay," said Beast Boy. He was quiet for a few moments, looking aimlessly at the floor. "Wow. I can't believe you might be pregnant."

"Is that a positive statement or a negative statement?" asked Raven lying down.

"Positive, I guess," said Beast Boy standing up.

"You guess?" said Raven closing her eyes.

"I'm just… not sure what to think right now," said Beast Boy. "You're not mad at me for that, are you?"

"No," sighed Raven. "I feel the same way."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes with your tea," said Beast Boy heading out the door.

"Thank you my love," said Raven curling up.

Beast Boy headed back to the common room and found everyone still eating their pizza. But he could feel all of their eyes follow him as he made his way back to the table.

"Is Raven alright?" asked Robin.

"Uh, yeah," said Beast Boy going into the kitchen. "She thinks her blood sugar is low, so I'm gonna make her some tea."

"You sure she's not sick?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Pretty sure," said Beast Boy calmly as he put the kettle on the stove. Little did they know that his mind was racing and screaming. He would have to sneak out at some point to buy a pregnancy test. He couldn't believe that Raven might be pregnant again.


	10. One More Couldn't Hurt

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 10

Beast Boy was standing outside the bathroom. His arms were crossed and his foot was tapping nervously. Raven was inside taking the… test. He felt very anxious and he felt like it was his turn to faint. The worst part about all of this was that he actually did want Raven to be pregnant. There was no reason for him not to want to have another child. The problem was that she might not be pregnant. And where would that leave them? If she wasn't he didn't want to tell her that he wanted to have another child. She said that she wanted to wait a while if they were going to have more children. Emphasis on the _if_.

He groaned and leaned against the wall. The bathroom door opened and Beast Boy practically jumped out of his skin. Raven came out and before he could say a word she wrapped her arms around him. He wasn't sure what this meant.

"So… what is it?" he asked as she held him tightly.

Raven released her grip slightly and looked up at him. He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes, but she had a smile on her face. "We're having another baby."

"It's positive?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she said nodding.

"Oh my God!" he said hugging her tightly. "I can't believe it!"

"I know," said Raven. "I have the feeling it was our honeymoon."

"Another Titan child conceived on a honeymoon," laughed Beast Boy. "I think we have a Titan tradition going. First Robin and Star, now me and you." Raven laughed as well.

"I also think there's something about Alex's birthday," said Raven. "I was obviously pregnant the day I had him, I was pregnant on his third birthday, Starfire was pregnant on his fourth birthday, and now I'm pregnant again on his fifth."

"Well, that means next year it'll be either Star again or maybe even Bee," said Beast Boy.

"I think Cyborg would be happier if Bee was, rather than Starfire," giggled Raven.

Beast Boy laughed and kissed her. He was so happy. Not just because he was going to have another child, but because Raven was happy about having another child. "So, when do you think we should tell the others?"

"I want to go see my doctor first," said Raven. "Just to be sure."

"Okay," said Beast Boy smiling and kissing her once again.

The next day Raven made an appointment with her doctor, who wasn't all that surprised to see her again. While Raven was getting everything checked out, Beast Boy stayed at home with the kids. Alex had received two new space movies and he was quite pleased watching them and coloring in his new astronaut coloring book. Beast Boy spent the time trying to help Arielle speak. He would say a word and she would say it back. He would repeat it over and over until she said it right. She had mastered many words and was almost communicating with the others in full sentences, though many things she said didn't exactly make sense.

Starfire had finally gotten Caley to sleep after feeding her and she came out to watch the new movie she had bought Alex. She knew much about space, but she found that there was always something new for her to discover.

"Alex, are you enjoying the movie?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, I like it a lot," said Alex with a smile.

"Perhaps someday I shall take you into space with me so we may visit my home planet," said Starfire.

"Really?" gasped Alex. Starfire smiled and nodded. Now Alex was really happy. He knew who he was going to give his current work of art to.

"Beast Boy, where did you say Raven was again?" asked Starfire.

"Out running errands," said Beast Boy, hoping he sounded convincing.

"Oh, we are in need of the diapers," said Starfire pulling her communicator out. "I shall contact her and tell her."

"No!" said Beast Boy quickly. Starfire was a bit startled. "I mean, uh, she's already on her way home."

"How do you know?" asked Starfire.

"She told me telepathically," said Beast Boy in almost a question form.

"Oh," said Starfire, taking the lie. "Then I shall just have to tell Robin to get some." And with that she stood up and went to inform her husband of the diaper shortage. Beast Boy sighed and went back to talking to his daughter.

A few minutes later Raven returned. Beast Boy was happy because it made his story seem true and Starfire wouldn't ask any questions. She had a subtle smile on her face and she took Beast Boy into their room to talk to him.

"So?" he asked smiling.

"I am pregnant," said Raven. "And the doctor's pretty sure that it was conceived during our honeymoon."

"Awesome!" said Beast Boy taking her into his arms. "So can we tell the others now?"

"We'll do it at dinner when we're all together," said Raven.

"I have to wait all the way until dinner?" whined Beast Boy. "I want to tell them now."

"I know, but I don't want to call a meeting," said Raven. "You can wait a few hours, can't you?"

Beast Boy sighed and smiled at her. "I guess." And he kissed her sweetly.

After all of this news Raven felt like she needed to lie down and Beast Boy agreed. He felt a little overwhelmed as well. They lay on their sides looking at each other with large smiles. After a while Raven moved over onto her back and let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I'm having another baby," she said covering her face.

"It's not too soon, is it?" asked Beast Boy. "I mean, you did say that you wanted to wait a little while before having any more kids."

"I think now is just about the right time," said Raven turning to him. "Alex is going to be starting school in the fall and that means he won't be around as much anymore. And Arielle is just about old enough to stop depending on me so much. In a couple months we'll be potty training her. Yes, I think now is a good time."

"Good," said Beast Boy relieved.

"So what do you want this time around?" she asked rolling back onto her side.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"Do you want another boy or another girl?" asked Raven.

"Oh," said Beast Boy and he thought. "I'm not sure. Both are great."

"Come on, you must be leaning more one way," said Raven.

"Well… I would kinda like to have another boy," said Beast Boy. "Just because I haven't been there for the birth of a son yet."

"Fair enough," said Raven.

"What about you?" he asked. "What do you want."

"I honestly don't really care," said Raven. "As long as it's healthy I'll be happy."

"Now that's not fair," said Beast Boy bringing her closer to him. "Why do I have to choose and you get to just say you want either? Come on, what do you want?"

"I really don't care," said Raven. "But I'll say boy because I know that that's what you want."

"What if it's a girl?" asked Beast Boy. "And one day she asks if we wanted another girl or if we had wanted a boy instead?"

"I'll just tell her the truth," said Raven. "That it didn't matter what sex she was, just as long as she was healthy I would be happy."

"What about me?" he asked.

"You can tell her that you wanted a boy," she smiled.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Raven smiled back and kissed him. Then they both fell asleep and took a short nap together.

Dinner that night was to be lasagna, both regular and vegetarian. Every dinner seemed to be a large event, since there were so many. And there was soon to be another joining their little family. Beast Boy was so excited that he could barely eat his tofu lasagna. Raven acted normally and didn't even give a hint that anything was about to be announced. Any other person would question how Raven could act so calm, but Beast Boy knew that she had a life time of experience when it came to hiding her emotions.

"I just don't see why we can't just have another T-car," said Cyborg.

"Because we don't need a T-car at this point," said Robin. "We need something that will hold more passengers."

"Robin, I am not building a bus," said Cyborg.

"I'm not asking you to build a bus…" started Robin.

"Or a van," cut in Cyborg.

"Now you're being unreasonable," said Robin.

"Yeah, come on, Sparky," said Bumble Bee. "Ya hafta admit that you guys do need a new set of wheels."

"See?" said Robin smugly.

"I don't care," said Cyborg. "If I'm buildin it, then I get to say what it's gonna be."

"Fine, then we'll just go buy one instead," said Robin. He knew exactly how to get Cyborg's goat.

"Whoa! Hold on," said Cyborg quickly. "Let's not jump to conclusions. I'm the best auto guy in the city."

"But if you're not going to build what's right for the team, then I might as well just go out and buy what we need," said Robin.

Cyborg sighed and said, "Fine, we'll work something out. I'm sure we can compromise."

"Wonderful," said Starfire. "Soon we shall all be able to travel together." Lately the team had been taking turns when it came to going out. They only had two T-car's, and Robins motorcycle, and with nine people living in the tower things could get really cramped in the cars.

"Mo," said Arielle pointing to her plate.

"You want more, sweetheart?" asked Raven to her daughter.

"Mo, pees," she said tapping the plate with her plastic spoon.

"Arielle, it's please," said Beast Boy.

"Pees," said Arielle.

"P-l-ease," said Beast Boy, stressing the "L".

"Pees," said Arielle confidently. Beast Boy sighed and decided to work on it later.

"For heaven's sake," said Bumble Bee. "Leave the girl alone." She said lightly slapping Beast Boy on the arm. "Honestly. She's only gonna be two, she'll figure out words."

"Hey, I'm just trying to get a head start," said Beast Boy.

"Why?" asked Starfire. "Is there some race to see how quickly a child can learn to speak?"

"No, he just… never mind, I'll tell you later," said Robin.

"Oh, okay," said Starfire. "But if there are any races I wish to know now so that I may get Caley on the head start as well."

Everyone sighed silently and continued to eat. Beast Boy looked over at Raven and pleaded with his eyes. He couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to tell them now. She rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. That was the sign. He almost burst out of his chair. And he basically did as he stood up to get their attention.

"Excuse me everyone," he said all jittery. Raven would have felt embarrassed, had she not been just as excited as he was. The whole table turned to him and wondered what was going on. "I have an announcement to make. Well, me and Raven do, actually." He paused for dramatic affect. "We're having another baby!"

Everyone stopped in mid chew and their jaws dropped, as well as Robin's fork. There were a few gasps and then smiles spread around the whole table.

"I knew it!" said Alex excitedly and he began bouncing around in his seat.

"Raven, you are with child once more?" asked Starfire clasping her hands and smiling.

Raven could feel her cheeks blush as the whole room stared at her. "Yes," she said smiling.

Bumble Bee suddenly jumped out of her seat and began to dance around. "Alright! I told y'all that she'd be pregnant in less than three months! Pay up." But the others paid no mind to her.

"You two aren't even giving Star and I a chance to catch up, are you?" laughed Robin.

"I guess we are gonna need a bus," chuckled Cyborg.

"Wait, I have a question," said Bumble Bee. "Was it on your honeymoon?"

"Yes, it was," said Raven feeling very bashful now.

"Yes!" screamed Bumble Bee. "You guys know what that means, you owe me double!"


	11. Grown Up

**AN: It is with regret that I inform you that I do not, nor have I ever, own Teen Titans.**

Chapter 11

She was four months pregnant already. The morning sickness was a little heavier than it had been with Arielle, or even Alex, but she had lived through it. Now she was reaching the part of the pregnancy where she just got to relax and watch her stomach grow. Beast Boy could see that it was no longer flat. She was just starting to show. That was what he liked best. When people could actually see that his wife was pregnant. He didn't know why, but it made him feel proud.

Arielle's birthday was the next day so the whole tower was getting ready. The others opted to do all of the out of tower work, so Raven and Beast Boy could stay home with their kids.

"Daddy, where's mumma?" asked Alex as he played with his toy rocket.

"She's taking a nap, buddy," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just wondering," said Alex. "She's gonna be napping a lot, isn't she?"

"Yeah," laughed Beat Boy. "But that's because she's pregnant with your little brother or sister. So just make sure you're quiet if you're gonna pass our room."

Alex nodded and went off, driving his little spaceship through space, otherwise known as the common room. Arielle was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon show that was full of colors and children's singing.

Raven entered and looked well rested. She stretched, gave him a smile, and headed for the kitchen. "How's Arielle's party coming along?"

"Great," said Beast Boy. "Cyborg and Bee are picking up the cake and Robin and Starfire are getting the decorations."

"Did we ever chose a theme?" asked Raven.

"No, but I'm sure Robin and Starfire will pick out something appropriate," said Beast Boy.

"With Starfire's taste, I wouldn't be so sure," said Raven heading for the fridge to fill her empty stomach.

"Mumma, hold ya!" said Arielle walking up to her mother. Raven scooped her up and continued getting herself something to eat. Arielle knew that something exciting was going on and she knew that it had something to do with her. She just wasn't sure what exactly. But she was very pleasant nonetheless.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee returned with the cake. It was a normal cake with icing that read, "Happy Birthday Arielle! 2 Years old!"

"We're back, y'all," said Cyborg.

"I see you're lookin refreshed, Raven," said Bumble Bee.

"Yes, I'm starting to get my second wind for the day," said Raven with a smile. "Thank God for naps."

"Well that's good," said Bumble Bee. "Now I couldn't decide on what to get Arielle for her birthday, so I bought three things and I need you to help me figure out which one to give her."

"What are you going to do with the other two gifts?" asked Raven.

"Oh, I'll just return 'em," said Bumble Bee. And with that the Raven put Arielle down and they went to Cyborg and Bumble Bee's room to take a look at the gifts. Cyborg was glad they had left.

"Yo, B, I've got some big news," said Cyborg smiling.

"You're gonna finally get to work on that van/bus thing?" chuckled Beast Boy.

"No," said Cyborg. "I'm gonna propose to Bee."

This was the second time one of his friends had told him that they were going to ask their girlfriend to marry them. Beast Boy wondered what it was about him that made him seem the type to tell this to. But he was glad he had.

"Dude! That's great," said Beast Boy giving him a guy hug. "When're you gonna do it?"

"I was thinking this weekend," said Cyborg.

"And you're telling me now?" said Beast Boy. "Dude, I don't think I can keep something like this is for the next couple days. Why couldn't you have told Robin?"

"Cuz you're my best friend and I just like seeing you sweat," said Cyborg. "But you gotta promise not to tell anyone, not even Raven."

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Fine, I promise. But you're putting me through hell, you know that."

"Of course I do," laughed Cyborg.

A few minutes later Robin, Starfire, and little Caley returned with the decorations. Beast Boy was nervous about what they had gotten. He had forgotten about Starfire's odd tastes until Raven had reminded him.

"Hello friends," said Starfire happily, with Caley asleep in her arms. Robin entered behind her with a few bags. "We have gotten the decorations for parties."

"Great," said Beast Boy with a nervous smile. "What theme did you guys choose?"

"Purple," said Robin.

"Purple?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, we weren't exactly sure what Arielle likes yet and we didn't want to get clowns or something she might be scared of," said Robin. "And we knew that Raven hates pink, so we chose purple."

"I believe we have gotten everything that is the color of purple that can be found," said Starfire.

The decorations were stored in Cyborg and Bumble Bee's room, along with the gifts. Starfire went to lie down since she was tired from such a long day. Robin and Cyborg went to work on the new Titans Automobile that was being created. Bumble Bee was going to catch up with the Titans East to see how they were doing over the phone. Arielle was put down for a nap and Alex had popped his other space movie in, which meant he would be all set for the next hour and a half. Beast Boy and Raven decided to spend a little alone time in their room.

"No doubt Bumble Bee's spreading the word to the Titan's East about the baby," said Raven sitting down on the bed.

"I'm sure they'll be shocked," laughed Beast Boy.

"I know," said Raven. "They probably think that you're animal instincts are making us breed like rabbits."

"Probably," chuckled Beast Boy as he sat down next to her. "So, what do you wanna do? We've got like an hour alone."

"Hhm," said Raven thinking. Then a smile graced her lips. "You wouldn't be interested in giving me a back massage, are you?"

"Okay," said Beast Boy. "But what do I get out that?" He asked this with a devious grin.

"If you make me drool I'll let you do whatever you want with me," she said, grinning as well.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy hopefully.

"Hey, I'm already pregnant, what else can happen?" she said kissing him.

Beast Boy quickly broke out of the kiss and pulled her back on the bed and got behind her. He began to work every muscle in her back, plus a few that Raven didn't even know she had. About five minutes in Raven was drooling, but he wouldn't stop yet. He loved making her moan and sigh as he rubbed and loosened her tight muscles.

"Beast Boy, if you don't stop I'm going to pass out," she said between moans.

"That good?" he asked kissing her neck.

"You have no idea," she said through her salivating mouth. Beast Boy chuckled and softly rubbed her back down. Her whole body felt like it was tingling. "Okay, do what you want with me."

"Oh yes," he said crawling out from behind her. "My turn." He crawled on top of her and began to kiss her feverishly.

There came a round of knocks on the door. Beast Boy couldn't believe it. Raven just broke out laughing. The poor guy, sometimes he just couldn't catch a break.

"Who is it?" asked Beast Boy trying not to sound furious.

"Do you know where my rocket is?" asked Alex's voice through the door.

"No Alex," said Beast Boy. "Why don't you look in you room." He heard his son's footsteps walking away and he turned his attention back to his wife. "Now, where were we?" She smiled and he started to kiss her again. He traced her hands over her body and placed them on her waist. Just as things were getting heated there came another round of knocks. "What?" asked Beast Boy a little more impatiently.

"It's not in there," said Alex.

"Well I don't know where it is, then," said Beast Boy.

"Does mumma?" he asked.

"No!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay," sighed Alex and once again he went walking off.

Once he was three steps away Beast Boy attacked Raven with his lips and began to roll her pants down. The knocks on the door returned. "What now?" asked Beast Boy almost in a yell.

"Arielle's awake and she's crying for mumma," said Alex.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Raven and Alex went back to his movie. Beast Boy would have cried. He was so close, oh, so close. Raven could feel his pain and she kissed him one last time. "Sorry, my love. We're parents first and lovers second."

"I know," sighed Beast Boy and he rolled off of her.

She buttoned her pants back up, readjusted her shirt, and headed out of the room. Beast Boy placed his head into one of the pillows and screamed with frustration. After he got that out of his system he just lied there quietly looking up at the ceiling.

It was in that moment that he realized that he wasn't a kid anymore. He was a man; a full grown man with a wife and children. It was quite a realization for him. None of the Titans were kids anymore. They had grown up. They had met as teenagers, but they were still like children. And they had grown up with each other. They had watched each other mature and become the person they were today. He guessed that they were probably the most traditional family around, and they weren't even blood related.

Raven returned a few minutes later and saw him just lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She found this a little peculiar, but she soon joined him on the bed. She crawled on top of him and gave him a soft kiss.

"She's asleep again, if you want to pick up where we left off," said Raven with a smile.

"In a minute," said Beast Boy. "I just want to hold you for a little while."

Raven hadn't expected that answer, but she was happy with it anyway. She moved off of him and they lay there in each other's arms for a while. He never wanted to let her go, and she felt the same about him.

"I love you," he said holding her tighter for a moment.

"I know," said Raven. "I love you too."

**THE END (?)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
